


One More Chance

by dementordementor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual Harry Potter, Friends With Benefits, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I guess(?, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Hermione Granger, Mentioned Ron Weasley, No established relationship, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementordementor/pseuds/dementordementor
Summary: “Please Draco. You know this is hurting both of us. Give me a chance.”“I gave you many! I gave you  two years  of my life! But you decided to go and snog other people and then crawl back to me every time asking for forgiveness and like the  idiot  I was, I forgave you every time, thinking…  wishing,  that one day the great Harry Potter would actually love me.”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 125





	One More Chance

The clock in his office indicates it’s time to leave, but it doesn’t feel the same. Draco used to leave with him every day after work, and he would come to his apartment. They would cuddle, and watch movies, or just make love. He misses those nights. He misses Draco.

For a second Harry thought he had seen Draco leaving, but he was just probably imagining things now. 

He had wanted to talk to Draco, to bump into him, but he’s always avoiding him. If he needs something from Harry’s office Zabini is always the one who comes. He also seems to be angry at Harry.

Does Draco hate him that much? To the point in which he can’t even bear to look at him anymore?

When Harry makes his way to his apartment he sees Ron’s concern in his eyes. He hasn’t talked to him or Hermione since they broke up. He hasn’t talked to anyone since they broke up. 

When he arrives at his apartment, it feels lonely. Everything is silent. It never felt like this when they came together. 

He walks towards the bureau next to the fireplace and opens the drawer, drawing a blunt out of it. He goes to the kitchen and grabs a Firewhisky bottle from one of the kitchen cabinets. With a flick of his wand, he turns on the fire and lights the blunt.

He walks towards the balcony while taking a blow from the blunt and takes a seat on the floor, looking down at all the lights from the city, the bottle of Firewhiskey at his side. 

Overwhelming memories of them sitting there, looking at the stars immediately flood his mind. Memories of Draco drawing him while looking at the stars, because somehow Draco thought he was a better view than the stars.

He still has those drawings. The best part of them is that Draco folded them into paper cranes and blew them to him, just like he had had in third year. Draco ripped them when he left. He had to Reparo them. 

Tears start to blur his sight. He opens the Firewhiskey bottle and takes a sip. The sour taste reaches his throat when he swallows making his face wrinkle and he feels the tears running down his cheeks. He takes another blow from the blunt.

He didn’t mean to hurt him. He loved him. He _loves_ him. He just can’t help it. He’s scared. He told Draco he wanted to take things slow because he didn’t want to ruin them. But in the end, he just ended up fucking things anyway, didn’t he?

He swipes his face with his hand, dampening both of his cheeks now, and he begins to sob. 

He takes another blow between his sobs. He feels a pressure on his chest and he just thinks the emotions are so overwhelming. He just wants to stop feeling this way. Turn back to what they were. Make things right this time. 

He was not bored of Draco. He was not playing with his feelings. He just didn’t want to get hurt. He ended up hurting both of them. 

Flashbacks of Draco came to his mind. His milk-like white skin on his sheets. His silky thighs around his body. His flushed cheeks every time Harry told him how pretty he is. His beautiful lashes, fluttering every time he blinked while reading and how his eyes slowly closed until he fell asleep on the couch and Harry had to carry him to the room. He sobs at the memories. 

It feels like ages ago when it was just a couple of weeks ago that Draco was still sleeping on his bed. That Draco woke up next to him and they both got in the shower together. That sometimes Draco would make breakfast for both of them and sometimes he would. He really misses all those mornings.

He takes another sip from the bottle and looks down. 

It’s pretty high.

He really misses Draco.

He _needs_ Draco to give him a second chance. To explain that he really wants to be with him. That he was not a game. He knows Draco will not.

He casts a timing spell. It’s almost two in the morning. 

He has been leaving his office really late for the last few days. 

Working helps him to distract his mind from Draco.

He takes a huge sip from the bottle. He can already feel the blunt making effect. His head is starting to ache. He has never smoked. Has never tried a blunt in his life before.

The night he left is one of the worst memories Harry has of them. He wants to Obliviate it, but he knows it wouldn’t help. Not if he wants to fix things with Draco.

They were both in the living room, the one a couple of feet away at his back.

_“Please Draco. It was nothing.”_

_“Nothing?! Harry, I’m done being your fucking toy. It’s clear we don’t want the same thing!”_

_“I do! I want_ you _!”_

 _“You. Don’t. Show. It!”_ Draco’s eyes narrowed towards him and he knew Draco was trying so hard not to cry.

_“I’m scared!”_

_“Of what?! You destroyed the most powerful wizard in the world but you are afraid of commitment?! Please!”_ Draco was about to Disapparate when he grabbed his arm. _“Let me go! That’s what you always do anyway, don’t you?!”_

_“Dray…”_

_“Don’t! Harry, you kissed her!”_

_“We are not dating!”_ Draco slapped him.

_“Stop playing with me! I want a relationship, Harry. If you can’t give me that it’s better if we cut whatever we had here.”_

_“I can!”_

_“You had_ two years _to prove that! Two years in which you did_ nothing _, Potter! Two years in which I had to watch you snog whoever you wanted because ‘we are not dating’! Two years in which we fucked and spent_ weeks _together, but we were ‘not dating’! What are you?! Fifteen?!” He took a deep breath and began to speak more calmly. “Potter, If I Disapparate right now you might just forget about us. About_ me _. It’s not like I’m asking you to marry me! Look…_ I _will_ not _force you to_ anything _, so… are you_ willing _to commit?”_

_A silence filled the room for a couple of minutes that felt like hours._

Draco looked at him with deep, red and burning eyes, expecting an answer. But was he ready to commit?

_“I love you,” Harry whispered._

_“You don’t show it. You don’t hurt the people you love,” Draco said, with a thread of a voice._

He freed from his grip and Disapparated. Harry knew it was over.

He took another huge sip from the bottle and another blow from the blunt.

He needs him. He needs Draco to know that he _does_ love him. That he wants him. That he wants _them_ to happen. 

He throws the blunt to the floor and steps on it. He walks towards the fireplace with the bottle of Firewhiskey in his hand. 

He throws some Floo Powder into the fire while murmuring Draco’s address and the fire instantly becomes green. He gets down on his knees and buries his head in the fire.

There’s no one in Draco’s living room. It’s almost three in the morning. He’s probably asleep.

“Draco,” he murmurs. “Draco.” A little louder. “Draco!” Silence. “Draco!” He began to sob again.

Draco appears walking lazily towards the fire and looks unsurprised when he sees Harry. “What do you think you are doing?” he hissed, sounding pissed.

He looks skinnier, something Harry believed impossible. He has grey circles in the bags down his eyes. He has not been sleeping well.

“I miss you,” Harry ignores his question.

“Are you high?” Harry doesn’t answer. “It wouldn’t surprise me. Do you even remember the other times you’ve called me while drunk or high?” Draco says pissed but Harry has no memories of calling him while drunk or high. “You obviously don’t. Go to sleep, Potter. It’s three in the morning.”

“I want you back.” Harry ignores him again.

“You didn’t miss me while playing for two years with me.”

“Low blow. You _know_ I love you.”

“You’re high. You don’t know what you’re saying, and I’m going to sleep.”

“Draco! Please! Let’s start again! I miss you!” Harry’s voice breaks.

“I don’t,” Draco says coldly, and Harry feels a pressure on his chest. Draco’s giving his back to him.

“You don’t mean it. You look horrible. You haven’t slept well.”

“I have been incredibly fine since I broke any contact with _you._ ”

“Why are you still wearing the bracelet I gave you then?” Harry teases. He had also been wearing his. 

Draco’s bracelet was made of black lava beads, with only one white one. Harry’s was the opposite. All white lava beads with one black.

“I- I forgot I still had it.” He looks at it indecisive but suddenly he grabs it and pulls it. He breaks it. The black beads fall on the floor, echoing in all the room. Harry can feel his heart aching now. “Leave me alone Harry.” His voice came out shakily, and Harry is sure he is holding tears.

“Draco… Don’t do this to us. Please, you want-”

“Me?!” he says exalted, turning to face him again. “How can you say _I_ am doing this to _us_?! Let me remind you _who_ played with who, Potter.”

“Please Draco. You know this is hurting both of us. Give me a chance.”

“I gave you many! I gave you _two years of my life_! But you decided to go and snog other people and then crawl back to me every time asking for forgiveness and like the _idiot_ I was, I forgave you every time, thinking… _wishing_ , that one day the great Harry Potter would actually love me.”

“I _do_ love you!”

“I cried for you! Every night you were not with me! Because I knew you were fucking someone else while you played with me! You couldn’t just have me as a one-night-stand and then forget about me, no! The great Harry Potter had to be sure that I was always going to be there when he asked me to! You had me like your personal clown for _two years_ , now leave me alone!”

“Draco!” Please!” Harry shouted as Draco walked away, but he returned. 

He had a jar in his hands and threw the content towards the fire. 

Harry felt a liquid he supposed was water splashing on his face and he was quickly forced out of the fireplace, his hair soaking wet.

“Draco!” he shouted looking at the extinguished fire.

His face was wet between tears running down his face and the water. 

He couldn’t leave things like this.

He cast a sobering charm over him, he thought of Draco’s apartment and Disapparate.

When he Apparate in the other man’s apartment, the image was just heartbreaking. 

Draco was sitting in fetal position on the couch, hugging his legs while shivering and sobbing. The beads were not spread on the floor anymore.

“I told you to leave me alone!” He pointed his wand at an empty vase on a bureau next to the sofa he was in and then aggressively threw it at Harry.

He didn’t have time to cast Protego, so he just ducked down. The vase smashed against the wall, breaking into pieces that fell on the ground.

“Draco…” he whispered, attempting to get close to him again.

Draco quickly stood up from the couch and Harry saw his cheeks shining with tears, his eyes red and puffy. “Stupefy!” 

“Protego!” Harry shouted at the same time, avoiding the spell and putting a shield between them. “Listen to me Draco,” he begged.

“No! Leave me alone! I hate you!” He pointed his wand to a glass of wine that was on the same table the vase had been in and threw it at Harry. 

The glass broke against the shield, wetting the black carpet with blood-like wine.

“I hate you!” Draco shouted again, shivering. 

He fell on his knees on the floor and began to sob on his hands. 

Carefully Harry got closer and when Draco didn’t attempt to attack him again, he broke the shield and walked over the broken glasses to where Draco was crying, sobbing and shivering on the floor. He couldn’t help but think that the only time he had seen Draco this bad was in sixth year, when he had almost killed him by accident.

He kneeled at his side and slowly wrapped his arms around the smaller man. Draco didn’t do anything to stop him, but Harry felt him shivering more under his touch.

“I hate you,” Draco whispered and he gave a little bump on his shoulder. “I hate you,” he whispered again, giving him a harder bump than the previous one. “I hate you, I hate you, I hate you.” He began to hit him on the chest with his fist, not like in a fight, they were slight bumps.

“I love you,” Harry whispered, tears also running down his face. “I’m sorry it took me so long.”

“You can’t do this to me,” he said, stopping the bumps and now looking at Harry’s bright eyes. For the first time in so long, Harry could finally see those beautiful silver eyes again. But they looked sad, they had lost their color, instead of vivid silver they were off grey. “You can’t walk in and out of my life when you want.”

“I’m sorry, Draco. Please forgive me. I _do_ want to be with you. I want to be with you for the rest of my life.” He grabbed Draco’s chin, and since the man didn’t do anything to stop him, he closed the space between them. For the first time in so long, Harry finally felt those soft and comforting lips against his. 

Even though Draco moved his lips against Harry’s, he felt him shivering even more under him. 

When they split apart Draco looked at him deep in the eyes. 

“You know I can’t just let you walk back in my life and forget that all of this happened,” he whispered sobbing.

“I know. I just want _one_ more chance. To do things right. If I fuck this one up you’re free to hex me,” Harry whispered back, giving him a kind smile that was not returned back.

“Sounds fair,” he said, getting out from Harry’s hug and sitting on the floor with his arms crossed on his chest.

Harry crawled towards him and hugged him by the waist. He then began to leave small kisses on Draco’s uncovered shoulder by his loose, yarn knit sweater. For each kiss, he whispered an ‘I’m sorry’.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what I just wrote but I really hope you enjoyed it lol. Thanks for reading! [Comments] and [Kudos] are great!  
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/drarrysht)  
> More like this: [Draco's Desire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837251), [You're my obsession and I am yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052781), [The day Draco Malfoy acted normal under a love potion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554420)


End file.
